Darkwatch
A virus capable of increasing intense aggression in a person broke out in Boston, Massachusets. X-Factor was sent to work with U.S. Marines to maintain control over the increasingly-violent city and to assist the CDC in their efforts to uncover the cause of the aggression and, if possible, to create a cure. X-Factor eventually discovered a team of individuals, all claiming to be named Jack, who were responsible for releasing the Covax Virus. They apprehended Brotherhood member Victor Creed, who had been working with the group to help spread the virus. By late November 2009, they were able to track the virus to its source and develop a cure, which was deployed city-wide. Events Events Prior to the formation of Darkwatch Night at the Roxbury October 24th Move to Boston *Carpenter ordered X-Factor to move to Boston under the guise of a black operations organization called Darkwatch. **Darkwatch was ordered to oversee the containment of the infected. ***A containment perimeter was built around the southern portion of Boston and fortified with Marines. **Darkwatch was ordered to collaborate with the CDC to help develop a way to neutralize the virus. **Will, Bianca, and Nate were assigned as team leads. October 25th *Will ordered a Quarantine Zone (QZ) to be built so that non-infected persons could be ferried out of the Infected Zone (IZ). **The QZ was constructed on the north side of I-90. *Christine Seward, head of the CDC's research team in Boston, revealed her early findings on the infected. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/34394.html Detailed Report October 27th *Piotr and Jean-Paul captured several infected test subjects. *The QZ was officially opened. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/37004.html link *The CDC discovered more about the Covax Virus, including that it was a virus and passed through DNA transfer. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/37833.html link October 28th *Survivor rescued from Boston library. *Dante notes that bullets largely ineffective unless infected's head is targeted. October 29th *A dead infected is brought back for analysis *Five research doctors including Dr. Kendrick, a virologist, rescued. *Jean-Paul notes tranqs better for drops than gunfire. *A feverish, newly infected Carl Richardson brought back for observation. **No broken skin. Discovered via a dog's persistent hostile reaction. October 30th *Robots arrive, programming for scouting begins. *Police report a breadcrumb trail of missing persons in Maine, possibly related to the virus. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/43127.html link *Video acquired of infected eating each other if no other food sources available. November 1st *Team sent out to investigate a clogged sewer in the QZ. They find: **A "larder" of corpses, including one living man used for fresh meat, killed on request. **Valve room also filled with corpses. Home to George Anderson, formerly of Roxbury. "Lucid" enough to speak, identified himself as a "priest," mentioned a "master." Anderson escaped. **Corpse-clogged valve room cleared out, water flow restored. **Video from sewer camera has a taunting "message" from a painted "president" figure. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/46552.html link Tom believes him to be Jack. *Jean-Paul and Amber locate five mutants scattered through Boston http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/46919.html link. One of them, seven foot tall, clawed, impervious to tranqs, is found in the metro tunnels. Puts them both out of commission. November 6th *A force of 10,000-35,000 infected mobilizes a few miles from the QZ and sets itself in approach. **Initial recon gives us: ***A downed helicopter full of marines. Some infected have anti-air weaponry. ***Some infected driving cars. These and the weapon-wielders likely "intelligent infected." **CDC investigation gives us: ***Intelligent infected likely suffered from serious mental illness before contracting the virus. Although able to "channel" the impulses the virus gives them, they are no less hungry or dangerous. **Darkwatch's actual actions fell out thus: ***A team collapsed the sewers, blocking that route to the QZ. ***The bulk of agents focused on dispersing the infected. This was eventually accomplished. ***However, Victor Creed, the mutant formerly encountered in the metro tunnels, made a damaging appearance and escaped. ***Ferries reported landing on the east coast. ***Intelligent infected were somehow directing the mindless ones. ***Full details of the engagement are here: http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/56282.html link November 7th *A Dr. Patrick Willis sends a letter to Christine Seward detailing a man-made virus he believes to be the one afflicting Boston. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/56757.html link *The fifteen landed ferries are found empty. They were controlled remotely. Each have cameras, still broadcasting live to a single location. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/57362.html link November 8th *Victor Creed is confirmed infected via blood analysis. *The coordinates of the camera-broadcast point are investigated. Three naked women, a letter, and a DVD were extracted. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/58212.html link *Analysis recovers important information about the virus, now known as the Covax Virus. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/59993.html link *Creed encountered again in the IZ. Had forced an uninfected to kill a number of other uninfected to save her son. Creed escaped. November 9th *Painted president figure confirmed to be Jack. *Team sent to Wyoming. November 10th *Jeanne-Marie has a remote encounter with Jack. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/62092.html link November 11th *Two teams investigate the floors of a promising lab in Boston. **Downstairs lab team told, via Jack, that Victor Creed was the cause of the disaster at Roxbury. Part of the supposed cure recovered. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/63782.html link **Upstairs lab team recovers part of the "cure." Dante and Kitty poison-gassed in an attempt to reach the downstairs team (with whom communication failed). http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/64177.html link http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/64508.html link **None of these prove to be cures. *Another team discovers a radio broadcast giving survival instructions to the IZ. Source is unclear. November 14th *Brief black out on base. A few infected escape under Carl's direction. Are either killed or resecured. *A team attempts to catch Creed. One Monet is found tied to a tree. Creed ambushes the team, who have to evacuate due to injuries. Monet extracted. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/67674.html link *Wyoming team returns: **Covax himself found, turns out to be a mutant who can synthesize viruses and counter-viruses. **Covax refuses to leave Wyoming, but synthesizes a counter-virus, leaves it in Remy's body. November 15th *Second Creed-catching team unsuccessful. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/68992.html link *Jack has been in communication with Creed. Power plant may be essential to plans. November 16th *Christine tests and confirms that the counter-virus in Remy's blood is a cure. Samples go out for mass production. November 18th *Power plant shut down, George Anderson extracted (as well as his hostages). http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/71305.html link *Mass-produced cure arrives, airborne delivery developed. November 19th *Source of the helpful radio station turns out to be a small resistence force. Rescued. A duplicate of Jamie Madrox is among them. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/72255.html link November 21st *Creed finally captured, injected with the cure. *First airborne "cure bomb" deployed on a swarm of infected near his location. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/73997.html link *A "Jack" is captured, a server pulled away for processing. More infected cure bombed. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/74410.html link Important Evidence *Extensive information on the Covax Virus, including a cure. *Broad information on an organization called The Installation. *A large server from a Jack installation. People Major Jack. Terrorist or cell of terrorists driven toward anarchy. Responsible for the release of the virus. Victor Creed. Former member of the Brotherhood infected and drawn into Jack's plans. Was an intelligent infected. Left massive swatch of damage in his wake. Christine Seward. Headed up investigation on the afflicted and the affliction. Worked closely with Darkwatch in the recovery and synthesis of the counter-virus. Roger Covax. Mutant who synthesized the Covax virus and its counter-virus. Minor Carl Richardson. Creepy intelligent infected monitored during much of Darkwatch. George Anderson. Intelligent infected "priest" that worked with Jack. Patrick Willis. Dying scientist that sent the message that eventually lead to Covax. Locations Refer to http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/53113.html link for more details. Roxbury *Small farming town. Population of about 200. 150 casualties. *Infected were young to middle-aged men. Some fled south-east. *Number of abandoned cars showed infected capacity for coordination and a certain delight on biting people on shoulder and/or neck. Jay, Winthrop, Richmond, Bath *Traffic footage shows a large van/bus drove through each town from 10/23 to early 10/24. Each town experienced cut phone or power lines, each town had five men disappear. Some dark camera footage of a huge man with a hood. *There was a murder at the Bath docks. Camera footage shows an extremely tall man and a horde of about 50 men boarding a ferry and motoring away. *The ferry had a GPS device. It stopped at Harbor Island before it was disabled. Harbor Island *The island has a fairly large hospital on the north east side. *Early Saturday morning there were calls which indicate there were infected there (biting, etc). *The hospital was torn apart. A few infected were still around the island, eating what remains of the dead Boston Wyoming *Covax living in isolation here to prevent harming other people. Created counter-virus. http://community.livejournal.com/xmm_ic/68160.html link Links *Carpenter Memo: Night at the Roxbury *News *The Aftermath Category:2009_Missions